Settling Rivalry
by EerieWriter
Summary: Jessie and James get a warning from Giovanni that if they do not catch a Pokemon then they will have to face the consequences. They make a attempt to get Pikachu once agan, but Ash and Co finds themselves with a Plan to bring down the Team Rocket Organiza
1. The Capture

Chapter One: The Big Plan  
  
It was the beginning of spring in the Pokemon World. The sky was blue with no sight of a single cloud; the yellow fireball called the sun was high up providing warmth for all the people below. Birds began to chirp again and the flowers were blossoming, a beautiful sight. Trees that lost leaves during the winter were now growing those lost leaves. That was how every day was in the spring, but no one life was picture perfect.  
  
"Alright!" Ash shouted, a young Pokemon trainer. He may have been young, but he is a very powerful trainer, who got all eight badges from the Johto League, was the champion of the Orange League and the top sixteen in the Indigo League. He always bragged about this to other trainers. He thrusted his fist into the air, "Now to train for the Johto league! Then I will be sure to win!"   
  
"Okay let's go to Professor Oak first, remember you need to return that GS Ball." Misty said, who was a traveling companion of Ash, the only female out of the trio. There was also Brock who traveled along with them.  
  
"I'll do so after I see my mom!" Ash said as he made a chuckle a few seconds later he began to sprint towards Pallet Town, which were only a few yards away. They always went to Pallet Town to train, as there were many things they could do there that can make their Pokemon more powerful.  
  
"Ash wait for us!" Brock exclaimed, as Misty and Brock began to chase after Ash.  
  
"We have to catch that Pikachu." Jessie said watching up from their balloon at the trio who were running to Pallet Town.   
  
"Yeah I know, but I don't know if James does. Giovanni wants us to catch a Pokemon and we haven't caught a thing since we started to chase the three twerps." Meowth interrupted as he jumped on the ledge of the standing area of the Meowth hot air balloon.  
  
James began to make circles on the ground of the basket of the hot air balloon. He looked depressed as his eyes were nearly closed and his chin was low, "What's the point? We try and try, but we never catch that Pikachu. We have good plans, but still we don't get Pikachu." James said in a low tone, almost a whisper as he continued to make pointless circles on the floor with his finger.  
  
Jessie then took a deep breath and made a sigh, "We have to, James. Remember Giovanni warned us if we were not successful within a week of getting as Pokemon then we have to see the consequences and those are never good."  
  
"Mom, Mom, I'm home!" Ash shouted once he reached the small street that he used to live on. He made a turn once he reached his house and ran towards the door. Brock and Misty still trailing a few feet away, as Ash never stopped running.   
  
Delia, Ash's mom looked out of the window after all of the screaming that Ash was making. She then turned around to talk to her Mr. Mime, "Look, Ash is home and his friends are here too!" She squealed happily, as she ran to the door and opened the doorknob at the exact time Ash reached the door. She expected for him to stop at the door, but he ran right through and tripped over his own shoelaces causing a long banging noise once he hit the ground.  
  
Ash rubbed his back as he got up, "Ouch." He said as he rubbed himself, as all of them sat on the couches in the living room.  
  
Mr.Mime was going around with a broom and sweeping the place up, a normal chore that he would do around the time.  
  
"So what is our plan?" Meowth asked to Jessie and James who were just whispering, trying to think of a plan, but from the looks of it they did not come up with an idea.  
  
"Why don't we just do what we did last time they were in Pallet Town; trap them in a house and use a giant vacuum to take away their Pokemon and Pikachu. Then they could not attack us and we can finally win!" Jessie exclaimed, as she thrusted her wrist in the air then ironically the little blue monster, Wobbuffet came out of the Pokeball.  
  
"You never help us win." Jessie said with a sigh as she returned her Wobbuffet into the Pokeball like always.  
  
"We usually do a big entrance and try to do a big plan to steal lot's of Pokemon maybe she should just do this on the twerps, not make such a big commotion, then we can easily sneak away and give it to the boss, which means…" James said and stopped, as the two other members obviously know what is going to come after this.  
  
"We get a raise!" The three shouted at the same time immediately after James stopped talking.   
  
A smile grew on their faces at the thought of being successful brought their hopes and ego up. They finally thought of something that could work.  
  
"This meal is so delicious, Ms. Ketchum, thanks so much for the food." Misty said thankfully as she took another bite out of some food. The trio was not use to such delicious and warm food, they usually made little canned dinners when they were out on their adventures.  
  
"Thank you Misty. You all need energy to start training for the Johto League." She responded as she made a smile on her face.  
  
"You know if Professor Oak is at his lab? After this we need to return the GS ball to him. No one seems able to open it." Brock asked once he finished a piece of meat.  
  
"He sure is. Maybe I will invite him over for dinner." Ms. Ketchum suggested to the three guests.  
  
Suddenly all the food began to shake like an earthquake, along with the whole house. The four humans were thrown out of their chairs and Mr. Mime fell to the ground while he was sweeping one of the rooms upstairs.  
  
"Ah! Who is doing that?" Ash said as he banged his head against one of the kitchen counters, this being so by he was thrown into it.  
  
Suddenly light objects like plates and bowls were sucked into the thing that was causing all of the shaking.   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu said as he was being sucked in, as of right now he was grabbing onto Ash's coat, but his grip was being loosened second after second.  
  
A few seconds later Pikachu lost his grip on Ash and was sucked into this object, Ash got up and chased after Pikachu.  
  
There was laughter once they saw the little yellow electric mouse fall into the trap. Ash was still approaching it not realizing his Pokeballs were being sucked in also until he saw one fly right in front of his face. He reached his arm out trying to get them, but failed in retrieving it.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"It's Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty, and Brock shouted cutting the Team Rocket members from saying their motto.  
  
"Of course it's us! Who else would it be?" Jessie said and laughed, the other two members joined her in laughing at the twerps.  
  
"We got your Pokemon twerps and now it's time to flee! Time really flies!" Team Rocket said from on top of their balloon, as the huge vacuum sucking everything closed and went toward the balloon until it was in a rested position.  
  
The balloon was turned on and began to go towards Viridian City at not a fast rate; the balloon couldn't go that fast anyway.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock began to chase the balloon, as they won't give up their Pokemon that easily.   
  
"Team Rocket you won't get my Pokemon that easily!" Ash shouted up to them as he continued to chase the balloon.  
  
(Authors Note: Heh sorry it is like a Pokemon Episode! I really do suck at beginnings sorry. I promise it is much better and be sure to Review, as I love to know you, the people, think of it. Be sure to continue reading this!)


	2. Assignment

Chapter Two: Congratulations  
  
(Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews I got they all seemed very good. I wrote another version of this, but it just screwed up the whole idea of this fiction so I made a whole new chapter up.)  
  
Ash ran up the little hill leading to Professor Samuel Oak's lab. He went there so he can get his other Pokemon that were kept there to be taken care of by the Professor. He had his Kingler, which got him a good spot in the Pokemon league, there was Muk, which helped him in the Pokemon league also, then Heracross one of his new Pokemon a whole new species that only roams in the lands of Johto, and Tauros the Pokemon that got him to be on the wall of fame in the Orange League.   
  
In order for him to get his other Pokemon back, he thought that he should use the other ones he had, that was the only plan they had. They could just not raid into the Team Rocket base and get their Pokemon back so easily. They know they needed to fight their way to get them.  
  
Professor Oak had no idea what happened with Ash, Misty, and Brock's case. Everyone in Pallet Town except for the Ketchum family seemed fine and continued on with their normal lives.  
  
"Hey you guys! I didn't know you would be home so early. I knew I should have cleaned the place up earlier." Tracey said, as he was wearing slacks instead of the normal red shorts he used to wear. He took off the orange headband and had a lab coat over his green shirt.  
  
"Tracey. Hey! I need to find my other Pokemon, I need them immediately." Ash said his eyes glancing from place-to-place trying to find the little shelf with all of his Pokemon.  
  
"Okay follow me and I will give you your Pokemon in their Pokeballs." Tracey said, as he led the trio away.  
  
"Jessie and James you actually got some Pokemon?!" Giovanni said over the phone. surprised looking at Jessie and James a little bit oddly.  
  
"Fifteen Pokemon to be exact. A Pikachu, Bayleef, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Noctowl, Bulbasaur, Staryu, Goldeen, Togepi, Psyduck, Poliwhirl, Pineco, Onix, Geodude, and Vulpix." James said this only to brag about all the Pokemon the stole. He speaking a bit louder for Pokemon more rare than others likes Bayleef and Pikachu. Jessie just stood next to James with a smile on her face.  
  
"Excellent James and Jessie. You will definitely get a pay raise for getting such a high amount of Pokemon here." Giovanni closed his eyes looking at of the window seeing a plain field.  
  
"We are happy to please you sir." Meowth said jumping on the top of Giovanni's desk in the office, they went there because they thought he was still at the office in the Team Rocket Gym.  
  
"I would like to examine these Pokemon, please come over to the Safari Zone where I am with the Pokemon. Once you are there we can discuss my latest plan to get us hundreds and hundreds of Pokemon." Giovanni said as he made a evil grin on his face, Jessie and James just smiled feeling special.   
  
They never got so much attention from Giovanni. They were always just bugs to Giovanni, unimportant Team Rocket members who always screw up on their missions. He never gave them a serious mission that is why they were allowed just to chase the twerps and do whatever they want. Now they could finally prove that they are worthy to Giovasnni to succeed at the mission they are going to be assigned.  
  
"Go to my assistant and tell him about you guys going to the Safari Zone he will do the plans to get you over here as soon as possible." Giovanni said as he heard someone talking through the door, "I got to go Jessie and James. Talk to you later." Giovanni said and once he did, the videophone screen turned black.  
  
"James did you hear what he said! He wants to talk to us! He actually cares for us and thinks we will actually succeed on this new mission!" Jessie shouted grabbing James shoulders to shake him.  
  
"Okay Team Rocket's gym is in Viridian City, hopefully we can just run there taking the shortcut I originally took to get to Viridian City in one day and hopefully catch up to Jessie and James to get our Pokemon back!" Ash said devising a plan.   
  
He put the four Pokemon he had on his belt hoping that all of his Pokemon would be okay, along with Misty and Brock.  
  
The trio walked on the dirt road to Virdian City, there being no road for cars. They would have took a car if there was a road for cars.  
  
They arrived in Viridian City and immediately ran to the gym, it seemed like a normal day. Everyone was outside having some fun, not even knowing about the threat of Team Rocket.   
  
"You know that Jessie and James got assigned to go to the Safari Zone on one of the most important missions with Giovanni and his highest ranked members!" A team rocket member said, she had red hair that went to her shoulder; it was straight until the end where it was a little bit wavy.  
  
"Those two are such ditzy people! They are screw-ups they never could accomplish anything. They just had some good luck finding some dumb trainers to get their Pokemon." The other female responded. She had blue hair that was curled it went up to her elbow.  
  
"I know. Those two are screw-ups. We stole many Pokemon and we don't get appericated by him! That is so not fair, but life's not fair." The girl with red hair said as she flicked her hair back, "Let's go. I need to get my things."   
  
And with that the two girls left to go into the Gym to get their stuff. Ash, Misty, and Brock went out of hiding from on top of a tree.  
  
"Alright. Jessie and James are going to the Safari Zone! We need to go there and chase them down!" Brock said forming a plan off the information she got.  
  
"And how are we suppose to get there. They don't have airports in such a small city." Misty asked Brock.  
  
"We can take the train! The train always goes to tourism spots and the Safari Zone is one. We just need to go to the train station here and take the train as soon as possible." Brock said.   
  
The three just nodded to the plan that they made up the train station was not far away. It should only be a few minutes away. They terribly missed their Pokemon and kept thinking about it when they were taking the walk to the train station.


	3. Details

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews! They are so nice that it just inspires me to write more and my mind just struck me to make this fiction flow better in my future plans! Always review when you finish! Have a fun time reading this chapter.)   
  
  
Chapter Three: Details   
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth climbed off the helicopter that had just landed in the small city of Fuchsia. Wind blew through their hair as the propellers of the helicopter created such strong wind.   
  
Fuchsia was a small city; it was tiny and was located in three different areas. There was the main section of the city, where the gym, Pokemon center and some shops were located. Pokemon trainers would be around here to battle Koga, the Gym Leader who uses poisonous Pokemon and gives trainers who beat him the Soul badge. There was the little area by the beach, which just had a road of mansions and a famous hotel; tourists would spend their time around here and the last area north of the gym, which was a residential area. It just had many houses and a few more shops.   
  
Once the three climbed off of the helicopter, it took back flight and left their sight within a few seconds, immediately James asked, "Jessie where do we need to go? You have the instructions. Remember, Giovanni said we must go there once we arrive here."   
  
"I know." Jessie said looking at a small map of Fuchsia city, she looked at the little index card that had the address then the map trying to find the road where Giovanni told them to go to. Finally she found it, "It's on the beach. It should take about ten minutes to get there I think."   
  
"Okay let's go!" Meowth shouted jumping up from being so excited that they were actually on an important mission.   
  
The three then went down the sidewalk leading to the beach there was a few cars that would pass them. But it was pretty much quiet.   
  
Halfway there the trio just stopped in astonishment when they saw just a beautiful view. They saw a beautiful volcano that was miles away, but it was just amazing to see it. The famous volcano was located on Cinnabar Island. Then there was an island from a far distance away that was just made from a bunch of rocks; this is the Seafoam Island where ice Pokemon lived. The water seemed so blue and beautiful; there were little waves that settled on the sand of the beach.   
  
They regained their senses after a few seconds of just staring at the beautiful sight and continued their way to the beach.   
  
Once they arrived at the beach there was mansions lined up on a road, there was about a dozen or so. Then there was the huge hotel on the right where tourists would usually stay. The three traveled to their left to the row of mansions and looked for Giovanni's, they knew only the number not how it looked like so they had to stop each time and see what the number of the mansion was. The last mansion was found to be Giovanni's. It was the most beautiful and elegant of all of them.   
  
They walked through the black gates and onto the pavements The garden was beautiful, there was plenty of beds of different kind of flowers, there was two huge fountains that were shaped as Gyarados.   
  
The two French doors immediately opened once Jessie, James, and Meowth arrived at the doorstep. The butler walked to the side as the three entered the fancy, elegant mansion. They didn't even need to knock, just being in here made them feel so important and that Giovanni actually liked them. They never got noticed by him, they were just pathetic bugs that were absolutely worthless to him, now they were on a assignment that only a few of the highest ranked members were going to work on.   
  
Giovanni and two other male and two female adults were in a sitting room, that the butler led them too. It had wooden board floors with white walls. It had fancy oak wood bookcases against the walls except for that there were pictures of Giovanni on the wall. The rest were couches, there were two couches that faced each other and same with two chairs they were all matching, black and made out of leather.   
  
One of the females had black hair that had some waves it went a few inches below her shoulders. She had blue eyes and a slight tan. The other woman had dark red hair that was put into two pigtails that rested on her shoulders she had amber eyes and creamy skin. One of the males had long brown hair and brown eyes with a dark tan. The other male had bleech blonde hair and blue eyes with a deep tan.   
  
Once Jessie and James got a glance at everyone they took a seat on one of the couches.   
  
"Good you are all here. So now this little meeting can begin." Giovanni said as he put his hands together on his lap, "Let's get acquainted with each other first. The women with the black hair name is Lily, the other female with the red hair name is Marissa. The male with the brown hair is Jacob and the other male with the blonde hair is Derek. The two who just entered are Jessie and James."   
  
Everyone got up from their seats and shook hands with each other and gave each other a friendly greeting. After a minute or so everyone got back in their seats for the meeting to continue.   
  
"Alright this next mission will take place at the Safari Zone at midnight. This should only take about three hours right before they release the guard dogs to patrol the area. We want to steal the rare and valuable Pokemon there. Four of you will do so by using your own Pokemon to defeat them or using traps doesn't matter to me while two others, who are going to kidnap the Warden of the Safari Zone, as he knows very much about Pokemon some very valuable information that only he knows. Most of the Pokemon we catch will be sold in auctions so we can pay for an even bigger mission that will make us the most powerful organization ever! And the really strong ones will be trained so they can help us get more Pokemon or just help us succeed on some mission." Giovanni then stopped talking waiting for any questions, but everything seemed self-explanatory so he continued to speak, "Be at the entrance of the Safari Zone at 11:50 or so and a fellow member of Team Rocket of Team Rocket will give you specifics of how to be successful on this. Until this you are dismissed; have a good day."   
  
Following Giovanni's instructions everyone got up and left his mansion to spend their day having fun or planning for later. 


End file.
